Pain
by marvelouscato
Summary: Aurora Faye siente dolor, es todo lo que ha podido sentir desde la brutal muerte de su hermano en la arena, cuando se ofrece como tributo para salvar a la pequeña Rue se obliga a luchar, se obliga a ganar por su hermano, sin hacerle caso a ninguna distracción, en especial si se trata del distrito uno y dos. Marvel/OC Cato/ OC


**Disclaimer: **Los Juegos del Hambre, personajes y trama, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo me pertenecen los personajes inventados y la historia.

**Nota de Autora: **Es la primera vez que me animo a subir uno de mis fics, hay varios fragmentos, como el Tratado de la Traición que tomé del libro y lo modifiqué, acepto cualquier tipo de critica o consejo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_La Cosecha_

El sol golpeaba mi piel, haciendo que varias gotas de sudor resbalaran por mi frente, las sequé con el dorso de mi mano y recogí el último tomate que quedaba en el huerto, lo puse en la cesta, la mayoría de los habitantes del Distrito Once trabajábamos en los huertos, otros están muy viejos para el trabajo y se dedican a lavar los vegetales y las frutas, no es un trabajo entretenido pero deben hacerlo o los ejecutarían, algo muy común en el distrito.

Hoy es el día de la cosecha, el día en que eligen a dos personas, un chico y una chica, de doce a dieciocho años, como lo que llamamos tributos, para lanzarlos a una arena y hacer que se maten entre si, como si fueran animales, mi hermano Phoenix, de doce años, sufrió las consecuencias al ser elegido como tributo el año pasado y yo no pude hacer nada, lo recuerdo todos los días, deseando jamás haber hecho la promesa de no ofrecerme, me odio por no haber hecho nada, pero odio más aún al Capitolio y a los Distritos 1 y 2, sus tributos lo apuñalaron mientras se reían de él, mientras lo llamaban débil, me limpié las lágrimas y me quité los guantes, tomé la canasta llena de tomates y caminé hacia los pocos ancianos que habían, los admiraba solo por haber llegado a envejecer sin morirse de hambre, quería hacer lo mismo que ellos, claro, si no era elegida como tributo para Los Juegos Del Hambre.  
-Aurora -alcé la vista- Estás completamente ida -me costó reconocer el rostro frente a mi gracias a la luz del sol, pero pude diferenciar su cabello rubio ceniza.  
-Kerria -sonreí levemente- estaba pensando en la cosecha.  
-Oh -me sonrió tristemente, sabía que estaba pensando en Phoenix, sabia que pensaba en lo mucho que odiaba a los Distritos 1, 2 y al Capitolio- es hora de la cosecha.  
-Lo se -le di la canasta a Ursula, una mujer de unos sesenta años, quien solo me regaló una sonrisa.  
-Será mejor que vayas a vestirte si no quieres llegar tarde -me jaló del brazo, la seguí, tenía razón, no era conveniente llegar tarde a la cosecha, podías ser castigado como sea, podían azotarte frente a todo el distrito o simplemente podrían matarte, los agentes de paz abundaban en nuestro distrito, las técnicas de castigo y seguridad eran más fuertes aquí que en cualquier otro, Kerria me obligó a entrar a mi pequeña casa y me tendió uno de sus vestidos, al ser hija del presidente del Distrito 11, Aldous Perkins, tenía millones de esos, solía prestarme uno para cada cosecha, justo en ese momento me di cuenta del vestido color cereza que ella usaba, acentuando su piel pálida, ella no tenía que trabajar en el sol, por eso su piel no era bronceada como la de los demás, aunque la mía era naturalmente oliva.  
-Te he dicho que no tienes por qué prestarme tus vestidos -ella alzó una ceja, bufé y lo tomé- de acuerdo, como quieras -ella salió, me quité la típica ropa de trabajo y me bañe con la poca agua que había.  
-¿Lista? -escuché la voz de Kerria al otro lado de la puerta, bufé.  
-No -respondí mientras me ponía la ropa interior y luego deslizaba el vestido color menta sobre mi cabeza, no estaba acostumbrada a usar este tipo de cosas, usualmente visto la ropa de trabajo y cuando tengo un día libre, uso un simple pantalón gris desgastado, una camiseta negra y botas de caza, no era algo realmente increíble pero me sentía cómoda y eso era lo que importaba, me puse las zapatillas blancas que siempre usaba para la cosecha y me miré al espejo, mi cabello castaño oscuro caía en rulos sobre mis costillas, tal vez no era la más bonita pero tampoco era la más fea y hoy me veía decente, miré mi muñeca, el brazalete que Phoenix me había tejido a mano colgaba de ella, no era más que hilos blancos trenzados desordenadamente, pero era lo única cosa que poseía de él y no iba a quitármelo, nunca, la puerta sonó unas tres veces antes de que la abriera- No necesitas presionarme -bufé para luego cerrar la puerta.  
-Se nos está haciendo tarde Rory -dijo jalándome del brazo, Kerria disfrutaba llamarme de esa forma, en realidad, era la única que lo hacía al ser mi única amiga, la conocí por pura casualidad, suelo llevarle manzanas frescas a su padre y Kerria es la que las recibe por el, divisé la plaza del distrito a lo lejos, ahí era donde ocurría la cosecha y cada evento preparado, detrás estaba el Edificio de Justicia y todo estaba cuidadosamente adornado con banderines de colores brillantes, tratando de darle un toque de alegría al lugar, sin éxito alguno, podías oler el temor y la tristeza, podías verlo en la cara de todos los aspirantes a tributo, las cámaras alrededor de la plaza solo querían captar los rostros de todos, como buitres revoloteando sobre su presa, Kerria y yo nos fichamos y caminamos en silencio hasta la zona asignada para los chicos de quince años, frente a nosotros están los chicos de dieciséis y frente a ellos los de diecisiete y luego los de dieciocho, mientras detrás de nosotros están los menores hasta doce años, voltee la cabeza cuidadosamente, como lo había hecho el año pasado, esperando encontrarme con la mirada nerviosa de Phoenix, pero no estaba ahí, contuve las lágrimas y miré el escenario de nuevo, en donde se encuentran cuatro sillas, un podio y dos grandes urnas de cristal, la de la derecha para las chicas y la de la izquierda para la de los chicos, mi nombre debía estar unas quince veces en el de las chicas gracias a que debía pedir teselas para sobrevivir, las cuatro sillas están ocupadas por Aldous Perkins (el presidente del distrito y el padre de Kerria), Chaff y Seeder, dos de los ganadores anteriores de los Juegos y los únicos que siguen con vida y finalmente Daffodil Blueberry, la acompañante del Distrito 11, esa mujer me ponía los pelos de punta con su cabello enrulado color azul eléctrico con detalles dorados y dentadura demasiado blanca bajo sus labios color rojo carmín, además de su aterrador traje cereza y sus tacones que parecían hacerla ver como si pudiera tocar el cielo, no entendía que pasaba por las cabezas de la gente del Capitolio al pensar que esa clase de ropa era normal, pronto el Presidente Perkins tomó su lugar en el podio para comenzar a leer lo mismo de todos los años, como se creó Panem, el país que nació de las cenizas de algún lugar llamado Norteamérica, enumera las listas de los desastres que ocurrieron para que Panem, un hermoso Capitolio rodeado de trece distritos, fuera el resultado de todo eso, luego llegaron los Días Oscuros, cuando los Distritos se rebelaron contra el Capitolio, logrando que doce fueran derrotados y el decimotercero fuera completamente destruido, El Tratado de la Traición nos dio leyes para garantizar la paz y para recordarnos que los Días Oscuros no deben repetirse, nos dieron Los Juegos Del Hambre.

Son tres simples reglas.

En castigo por la rebelión, cada Distrito debe sacrificar un chico y una chica de doce a dieciocho años, llamados tributos.

Los veinticuatro tributos son lanzados a una arena, que puede variar, puede llegar a ser desde una selva tropical a un lugar cubierto completamente por nieve.

Una vez dentro, los veinticuatro tributos lucharán hasta la muerte, en un periodo de varias semanas.

Y solo uno sobrevive, ganando así todas las riquezas que quiera y su Distrito recibía aceites y cereales, a veces incluso manjares, todo el año, sin tener que meter los nombres de sus hijos, hermanos, etcétera, para las teselas, mientras otros hacíamos lo que podíamos para sobrevivir.

Así es como el Capitolio nos recuerda que estamos bajo su poder, al lanzar a nuestros seres más queridos a esa arena, obligándonos a ver sus dolorosas muertes, obligándome a ver como esa espada era clavada en el pecho de Phoenix, miré a Kerria para despejar mi mente y luego volví a mirar al Presidente, quien miraba a todo el público.  
-Es el momento de arrepentirse, y también de dar gracias -dice antes de comenzar a leer la lista de los ganadores anteriores del Distrito 11, cinco, en total, incluyendo a Seeder y Chaff, luego aclara su garganta y presenta a Daffodil Blueberry quien se acerca al podio taconeando y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con un entusiasmo que me resultaba repugnante.  
-¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre  
de vuestra parte! -Luego de eso comienza a hablar sobre lo emocionada que está y el honor que siente al estar aquí, aunque estoy casi segura que preferiría estar con los Distritos 1 y 2, no sería sorpresa- Las damas primero -su sonrisa se amplió y deseaba poder pararme frente a ella y borrarle esa tonta sonrisa a golpes, metió la mano en una de las urnas de cristal, moviéndola dramáticamente solo para agregar tensión, podías escuchar a todos contener su aliento, hundió la mano entre las papeletas, sentías los nervios en el aire, sacó su mano y pude ver el pequeño papel en su mano, ¿quien diría que una cosa tan pequeña podía definir el futuro de alguien? Entonces fue cuando Daffodil exclamó- Rue Barnette.

Mi mente divaga, había escuchado ese nombre antes, es entonces cuando veo a la pequeña de piel oscura caminar con miedo hacia el escenario, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, era la mejor amiga de Phoenix, esta era la primera cosecha de Rue, con doce años, no podía dejar que fuera, no podía dejar que otra vida inocente fuera arrancada de este mundo, ella tenía mucho por lo que vivir, _todo lo que Phoenix no pudo vivir_.

-¿Algún voluntario? -Dice Daffodil y se escucha un silencio, antes de que pueda escuchar algo más se escucha una voz, femenina pero temblorosa, mi voz.  
-Yo me ofrezco como tributo -la multitud voltea a verme, sorprendida, incluso yo lo estaba, Rue me mira con los ojos abiertos y preocupación antes de que los Agentes de Paz la regresen a su lugar, Kerria me mira con lágrimas en los ojos y los Agentes caminan hacia mi y comienzan a darme leves empujones para que comience a caminar, solté un gruñido, no me agradaba su brusquedad y se los haría saber, al parecer lo entendieron porque por fin podía caminar sin sus molestas manos en mi espalda, subí los escalones del escenario con seguridad, no podía demostrar mi miedo o jamás llegaría lejos en los juegos, me paré junto a Daffodil, quien se acercó a mi.  
-¿cual es tu nombre, dulzura? -casi la golpeo.  
-Aurora Faye -la audiencia pareció sorprendida.  
-Oh, eres hermana del tributo del año pasado, Phoebe ¿no es así? -mi rostro se endureció, su falsa preocupación solo la hizo quedar en ridículo y ganarse mi odio.  
-Phoenix -espeté- su nombre es...-me detuve- era, Phoenix.  
-Claro -hizo una mueca de incomodidad- ¿por qué no pasamos a los caballeros? -sonrió de nuevo, de oreja a oreja, hizo la misma rutina de hace unos minutos y exclamó- Thresh Morrowson -un muchacho salió del grupo de los de dieciocho, era gigante y de piel oscura, podría matar a cualquiera de los tributos con solo usar sus manos, su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión mientras subía las escaleras y se paraba del lado contrario de Daffodil, dejándola a ella en el medio- ¿Voluntarios? -se escuchó silencio- Entonces podemos proseguir -ella sonrió, el alcalde vuelve a acercarse al podio y comienza a leer el Tratado de la Traición, pero no escuché ni una palabra, en lo único en lo que podía pensar es en lo que acaba de pasar, iré a los Juegos del Hambre con un chico que jamás había visto y podría ser el ganador, mientras era probable que yo muriera a penas tratara de acercarme a la Cornucopia, para cuando el alcalde termina de leer el Tratado y nos indica a Thresh y a mi que nos demos la mano yo ya estoy al borde de las lágrimas, pero se como ocultarlo o eso espero, su mano es fuerte y áspera, sus ojos son fríos y decididos, miramos a la multitud mientras suena el himno de  
Panem.

_ Si tenía la suerte suficiente, él no tendría que matarme._

A penas el himno termina de sonar nos llevan dentro del Edificio de Justicia. Una vez dentro, me llevan a una sala y no puedo evitar mirarla maravillada, jamás había estado en un lugar tan lujoso, con paredes beige, un lindo estante de madera lleno de libros de diferentes colores, mis dedos se deslizan en los lomos y me detengo para seguir observando la habitación, una alfombra peluda color verde se extendía en el medio de la sala con una pequeña mesa sobre ella y alrededor de ella tres muebles de un verde más claro, un jarrón antiguo y hermoso estaba sobre la mesa, la puerta abriéndose me despertó de mi trance y voltee rápidamente, encontrándome con el rostro naturalmente pálido de Kerria, sus normalmente suaves mejillas estaban mojadas por las lágrimas, sentí sus brazos rodearme y yo la imité.  
-Eres una estúpida -se separó y yo sonreí levemente.  
-Era lo correcto -murmuré y en sus ojos pude ver que sabía que era verdad, volvió a abrazarme.  
-Vuelve con vida -yo solo asentí, se alejó al escuchar la puerta abrirse y los Agentes de Paz volvieron a entrar- venga la muerte a Phoenix -dijo antes de que la puerta se cerrara, me senté en uno de los sofás mientras esperaba que mis padres entraran, los veía muy poco gracias a que trabajaban en los huertos todo el día, la puerta se abrió y fui recibida por los temblorosos brazos de mi madre, rodee su delicado cuerpo con los míos.  
-Fuiste muy valiente -se separó y acarició mi rostro, tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero fallando terriblemente, se quitó su prendedor de media luna y lo enganchó en mi vestido, o más bien el de Kerria, me miró con tristeza y se alejó justo en el momento en que mi padre me abrazó con cariño, sin decir una sola palabra, algo que hacía muy pocas veces desde la muerte de Phoenix, cerré los ojos y me negué a llorar, no iba a parecer débil ante nadie, pronto los Agentes de Paz los sacaron de la habitación, dejándome completamente sola, hasta que los agentes regresaron para guiarme hacia la estación del tren que está cerca del Edificio de Justicia y entonces me agradecí a mi misma por no llorar al ver como toda la estación estaba repleta de cámaras y periodistas tratando de hacerme hablar, pero los ignoro y sé que Thresh hace lo mismo, nos miro en el televisor que está en la estación, transmitiendo en directo nuestra llegada, nos vemos fuertes y temerarios, casi como si fuéramos capaces de matar a quien sea que se nos parara en frente, sé que Thresh lo haría, nos quedamos unos momentos frente a la puerta del tren mientras las cámaras intentaban conseguir una toma perfecta de nuestros rostros y yo solo quería golpearlos, cuando las puertas se abren entramos rápidamente y luego se cierran con suavidad. El tren se mueve apenas lo hacen y entonces caigo en cuenta.

_ Voy en camino hacia los Juegos del Hambre, hacia mi dolorosa muerte._


End file.
